Two Small Problems
by PotionMastersBitch
Summary: Severus and Sirius are accidentally deaged and Albus takes them. Very cute story, with Sirius and Severus getting very close.
1. Chapter 1

Albus stared down at the two small boys slumbering atop the enormous bed inside Sirius's room, trying to understand how something like this could even be remotely possible. Deaging was no simple process, after all, even for a wizard as learned as he. And while he had yet to learn the identity of each, Albus had already formed an educated assumption as to which toddler was which. It was _more _than blatantly clear to Albus who the well-nourished boy with clean, black hair was, just as it was abundantly plain to him who the runty boy with greasy black hair was.

"Would you be so kind as to explain to me what happened, Molly? Albus whispered, not wanting to rouse the toddlers from their deep slumber for fear it would do them more harm than good.

Albus nodded along patiently as he listened to Molly's explanation, unsurprised to hear that the deaging had come about as a result of the two men's endless bickering. Apparently Severus had arrived for the Order Meeting to find Sirius fiddling with some wooden box and had ordered the Gryffindor to destroy it. Having been unamused with Severus giving him commands, Sirius had yanked the lid from the box to spite him. Unfortunately, that act of childish rebellion had been the cause of a cloud of pure-white vapor escaping and encasing the two black-haired males. When the smoke had finally cleared, two passed out toddlers lay in their place.

"Thankfully nobody else was close enough to be affected." Molly concluded, looking thoroughly relieved that the power hadn't deaged _everyone_.

"Where is the box, Molly?" Albus questioned, frowning at the bruising on Severus's face.

"Arthur vanished it just as soon the smoke starting shooting out." Molly fretted. "We felt it was too dangerous to keep around."

"I see." Albus muttered, hoping that the deaging could still be reversed without having the source available to study. "Has Poppy been notified yet?"

"Minerva sent for her the same time we sent for you." Molly assured, hovering near the bedside. "They'll be alright, won't they?"

"Deaging, while rare, isn't known to be particularly harmful." Albus clarified, still highly concerned.

Deaging was no easy process to reverse, after all. Given the rarity and the complexity of the magic required to cause such a result, not many wizards had managed to successfully _reverse _the effects of such a mysterious and ancient magic. And given that the source of said magic had been completely vanished, Albus wasn't exactly hopeful that this particular case would be one of the few that were successfully resolved.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus wasn't exactly sure what he was _supposed _to think of the boy he'd found sleeping beside him a little bit ago. But what he _did _know what that he actually _liked _this boy, unlike all the boys and girls in his neighborhood. _Sirius_ didn't wrinkle up his nose at him just because he was poor and dirty and unlike the bigger boys in Spinner's End, Sirius didn't try to attack him just because Severus was smaller and kind of frail. Sirius might have been what his father liked to call 'ridiculously rich,' but he wasn't a prat about it like all the children on the better side of town. Sirius was actually _nice_. And not just the 'pretend' kind of nice that some people were when they wanted something from you.

The well-dressed boy was clever, too. Sirius was almost just as brilliant as he was, which an odd new experience for Severus. Until now, the only person who'd been able to best him in a game of wizarding chess had been the deaf girl a few houses down, and she was an entire _five _years older than him.

"_Where _are we?" Severus asked again, guiding his knight to destroy Sirius's queen.

"We're at _my house_." Sirius explained, quickly moving his queen out of danger.

"But where _is _that?" Severus pressed, stifling a yawn.

"London." Sirius explained. "Islington."

"And you're _sure _my Mum is here?" Severus questioned, honing in on the queen Sirius has left exposed.

"I'm sure." Sirius nodded. "She's probably downstairs with everyone else."

"What do you think they're doing?" Severus pestered, frowning as Sirius took out one of his rooks.

"My Dad has people over _all _the time." Sirius yawned. "They just talk about money and lots of other boring things."

"Doesn't sound boring to me." Severus argued, listening to the shouts carrying upstairs.

"They just get loud when they drink." Sirius dismissed, rubbing his eyes. "Especially my Mum. She's _always _loud."

"So is my dad. He's _always _yelling about something." Severus confided, destroying Sirius's knight. "He's always drunk, too."

"Always?" Sirius asked, looking surprised.

"Yes." Severus nodded, standing up. "May I use your bathroom?"

"We have to stay in here!" Sirius warned, suddenly looking scared.

"But I have to wee." Severus protested.

"We'll get in trouble if you leave the room!" Sirius argued, jumping to his feet. "_Big _trouble!"

"How much longer until their done?" Severus frowned, rather annoyed at this inconvenience.

At least at home Severus could pee outside if his parents were hogging the bathroom. He'd _never _had to hold it before, and he wasn't sure he'd be able to last much longer if the meeting wasn't done _very _soon.

"They should be done soon." Sirius promised. "It's almost _eleven._"

Severus scowled but nodded and sat back down on his side of the chess board. Hoping the game would take his mind of his bladder, Severus smirked as his eyes were greeted with a pleasant sight. He'd won the game! Sirius had left his king wide open in his desperate attempts to save his queen, ignoring Severus's repeated warnings of 'checkmate.'

"Want to play another round?" Sirius begged. "I don't know where any of my other toys are."

"You have more than one toy?" Severus asked, completely amazed.

"Well….yes." Sirius nodded. "Don't you?"

"I don't have _any _toys." Severus frowned, resetting the board.

Really _none _of the kids on Spinner's End had anything they could call their own, save for a few lucky kids who had a handful of broken crayons and a couple of half-deflated rubber balls. And while Severus wasn't one of those lucky few, he had his books. Books that he snuck out from the old school trunk his mother hid in the backyard, and books the nice old lady who tutored him in music and language let him borrow. Those were what kept him entertained. He much preferred to read, than to play with the other kids. Although he did always enjoy a good game of mud rugby.

"But why not?" Sirius asked, looking concerned.

"We can't afford them." Severus shrugged, wishing his dad wouldn't spend _all _their money on alcohol. He didn't even mind not having toys, he just wished he had a pair of boots that fit him and didn't pinch his toes together.

"When I find the rest of mine, we'll share." Sirius promised. "We can play gobstones!"

"You're going to share?" Severus asked, surprised. People in Spinner's End didn't like to share anything, except gossip.

"Uh-huh. I'm used to it." Sirius nodded. "I always have to share with Regulus."

"Is that your brother?" Severus asked, wondering where that boy might be.

"Yes." Sirius confirmed. "But he's only three, so it's not fun to play with him. He's not good at gobstones."

"I don't know if I'm any good at it either." Severus confessed. "I never played before."

"I'll teach you." Sirius insisted, staring at him. "How come you're not wearing robes?"

"My Dad doesn't like it."

"But why not?" Sirius asked.

"Because he doesn't like _anything_." Severus scowled, rubbing at his still-sore eye.

"Even you?"

"Especially not me." Severus agreed.

"I don't think my dad likes me either." Sirius sighed. "Everyone likes Regulus more."


	3. Chapter 3

Albus smiled as he walked into Sirius's bedroom at Grimmauld Place to find the duo of four-year olds happily emerged in their game of Wizarding Chess. If one small stroke of luck had graced him in regards to their deaging, it was that they seemed to have retained absolutely none of the animosity that they once openly displayed and acted upon. If he was going to have to play guardian for the children until the deaging could be reversed, it would at least be a small blessing that they seemed to be getting on well.

"Hello, boys." Albus sang cheerfully, carefully making his presence known as he did not want to spook the children.

In unison the black-haired twosome turned to look at him, neither of them bothering to conceal their obvious curiosity as they stared openly. But while Sirius's face quickly lit up in a very big grin, Severus's face fell into an extremely guarded mask.

"You're Dumbledore!" Sirius yelled, jumping up to his feet with surprising energy. "You run Hogwarts!"

"That I do." Albus agreed, moving closer to the boys. "And who might you be?" He asked Sirius, kneeling down to be on the children's level.

"I'm Sirius Black." He explained politely. "The _third_." He added, holding up three fingers.

"And what about you, child?" Albus purred in Severus's direction. "What's _your _name?"

"I'm Severus Snape." The boy muttered, scooting backwards a bit.

"It is _very _nice to meet you both." Albus smiled. "I'm not sure if you know this, Sirius, but I taught both of your parents." Turning his kind look to Severus, he continued. "And, Severus, I taught your Mother."

"I know!" Sirius yelled, bouncing on his toes with unbridled enthusiasm. "And I get to go to Hogwarts, too, when I'm bigger!"

"Yes, you _both _will get to attend school when you're older." Albus agreed, pleased that at least one boy was warming up to him. "But how would you like to go _now_?"

"But…we're only four." Sirius frowned, looking to Severus for some input.

As was expected at this point, Severus remained mute as the dark look resting on his face grew in intensity. With his one good, unbruised eye, he scrutinized Albus, studying him in a manner that bore striking resemblance to the way the older version of him studied people's faces to determine if they were lying.

"I was thinking it would be _quite_ the fun idea if you two came to stay with me at Hogwarts for a spell." Albus explained slowly. "I'd be more than happy to have such wonderful guests."

"I want to go to Hogwarts!" Sirius yelled, still jumping. "My Dad said I could go!?"

"Of course he did." Albus fibbed, wanting to avoid a complex conversation about life and death with small children.

"Severus," Sirius squealed, turning to his new friend, "We get to go to _Hogwarts_!"

Stepping away from the practically vibrating Sirius, Severus crossed his arms and looked up at Albus with one of his most defiant looks.

"My Dad would _never _let me go to Hogwarts." He accused hotly, his little foot stomping down on the carpet below. "He doesn't _like_ magic." Severus added, for good affect.

"Severus," Albus smiled wider, holding out a beckoning hand, "I would never, _ever_ lie to you."

Severus remained rooted to the spot, his scrutinizing expression turning into a very harsh glower. Crossing his arms, he jerked up his chin, as if he were daring Albus to tell another lie. Raising a rather disheveled brow, in a manner very familiar to Albus, Severus continued on with his argument as Sirius continued to bounce from sheer excitement.

"Prove it." Severus demanded, meeting Albus's gaze without any hesitation.

Albus would have sighed had it not been for the fear that little Severus would attribute that action to dishonesty and frustration at being caught in a lie rather than the exhaustion Albus was truly feeling. How was he supposed to explain to two small children that the entirety of their families were gone and that they were really middle-aged men? It would take the remainder of the night, and Albus wanted to get them settled back at Hogwarts as soon as possible.

But he'd have to think up quite the story to satisfy the overly-shrewd Severus. And while doing so would necessitate quite the delicate plotting, Albus was grateful that at least _one _of the children was on board with his proposal. Sirius was nearly dancing by now at the news, unbothered by any of the worries about consent that Severus seemed to be facing.

It wasn't hard at all to understand the discrepancies at all once Albus thought for a moment. While both children had been left to grow in loveless households, Sirius's childhood had come with a bit more freedom and much fewer beatings. It only made since that the grey-eyed boy found it normal that he should be shipped off so suddenly, without warning. He'd no doubt grown used to such a procedure as pure-blood parents were often prone to leaving on Holidays whilst only taking their favorite children along. And despite the fact that Albus was going to be the first _stranger _who'd minded Sirius during such a trip it understandably brought no worry to said child. Not when he was more than eager to be gone away from such domineering parents, and especially not when the destination planned was _Hogwarts_.

And maybe, just maybe, a similar line of reasoning could work with Severus. The potion's master might have chosen to keep quiet on most aspects of his childhood, but Albus had coaxed enough stories from the man to figure out that Severus's childhood had been nothing short of a hellish nightmare. Perhaps if he _promised_ Severus that his parents would never be able to find him and, as a result, punish him, the boy would at the very least begrudgingly agree. Surely they _both _knew he had the power to keep anyone at bay. Because while Sirius seemed beyond excited that Albus was actually in his bedroom, he also carried a bit of worry in his young face- albeit a much lesser amount than that of Severus's. No doubt both boy's had heard his name denounced and cursed, along with stories of his great power being used to thwart the 'noble cause' of the purebloods. Yes, bargaining. _Bargaining_ would be the best way to handle Severus.

"Severus, you're quite the clever boy, aren't you?" Albus grinned, staring directly back into the small child's face. "I'm afraid you're correct. I _haven't _been completely truthful."

At once a smug look came to rest on Severus's face, almost concealing a faint look of hurt, while at the same time tears began to leak from Sirius's eyes.

"We don't get to go!?" Sirius cried, his bottom lip quivering profusely.

"No, that isn't it at all." Albus soothed, ruffling the boy's hair. "You may still come to Hogwarts with me."

"But-but, you just said-"

"You misunderstood me, dear." Albus calmed, wiping a fear tears from the boys cheek.

"What?" Sirius sniffled, still looking thoroughly disappointed and confused.

"You needn't fear, Sirius. I've already spoken to your father." Albus fibbed, handing said boy a tissue before turning to Severus. "It's _you_ who needs some explaining."

"Then explain." Severus ordered, his bad eye oozing in a disgusting manner as he tried to narrow both of his eyes.

"Severus," Albus paused for a moment, calculating what he should say, "I've heard of your brewing skills and I am very eager to have you for a helper."

"I'm my _mum's _helper." Severus argued, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yes, you are." Albus agreed amicably. "That is where I heard of your talent."

"My mum doesn't like you." Severus said bluntly, clearly not believing his mother would ever willingly converse with Albus.

"You're absolutely correct." Albus nodded. "Which is exactly why she doesn't want me to take you away to Hogwarts."

Severus nodded at the statement, his overly-long, snarled hair remaining mostly unmoved due to the grease and dirt weighing it down. Looking resigned to the fate of returning home, his shoulders slumped but his eyes remained dry.

"But I have a proposal for you, Severus." Albus was quick to clarify. "Do you know what a proposal is?"

"It's a deal." Severus frowned, looking annoyed that Albus had questioned his intelligence.

"Clever boy." He praised, receiving a scowl for his effort.

"What's your proposal?" Severus demanded, looking rather impatient.

"I don't like to brag, Severus," Albus began, "But did you know that I am a very powerful wizard?"

"You got rid of Grindlewald!" Sirius piped up. "You're the greatest!"

"For _now_." Severus mumbled darkly, almost inaudibly.

"That may be so." Albus nodded, speaking to both boys at once.

"So you're just going to take me anyways?" Severus accused, eyeing Albus wearily with the eye that wasn't swollen shut.

"Actually, dear child, I'm going to leave that decision up to you." Albus explained, hoping his subtle, yet necessary, manipulation was going to work.

"You're going to let _me _decide?" Severus asked, his face lighting up in surprise.

"Yes. And I promise to accept whatever you decide." Albus agreed. "But before you give me your answer, I want you to understand that I can protect you."

"From anyone!" Sirius insisted, clearly eager to convince his new friend to join him at Hogwarts. "He can do _anything_."

"But for how long?" Severus demanded, chewing on his bottom lip as a look of contemplation came to rest on his face.

"For as long as you need." Albus promised sincerely, his gaze unwavering as he stared Severus in the eye.

"I want to go." Severus whispered, staring down at the floor as he asked. "But do I have to say goodbye to my parents first?"

"Only if you'd like to." Severus smiled, already knowing that such a thing wasn't the case.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus stood off in a corner of Sirius's room as Albus helped Sirius to gather up all the toys and things he wanted to bring with him to Hogwarts. At first it had taken quite a while for Sirius to find anything he wanted, given that his old childhood things had been moved elsewhere as he grew older, and eventually Albus had been forced to ask Kreacher for help. And while he was grateful that Kreacher's help meant they'd get to Hogwarts sooner, he didn't much like the way the house elf was behaving towards Severus. Mumbling obscenities about Severus and his blood status, purposely loud enough for the boy to hear, Kreacher was clearly beginning to agitate Severus.

"Is this everything, Sirius?" Albus asked, wanting to rid Severus of Kreacher's poor company.

"Uh-huh." Sirius nodded, clutching his plush dog to his chest. "Can we go now?!"

Smiling at Sirius's excited, gap-toothed grin, Albus patted his neatly-groomed hair and made his way over to Severus. "Quite soon." Albus assured. "But first we have to go and gather Severus's things."

"But I don't have anything to get." Severus explained, shrugging his shoulders at the confession.

"Surely you have something." Albus insisted, struggling to believe that even the worst of parents wouldn't provide their children with a toy or two.

"I have some clothes." Severus blushed, looking deeply ashamed of his poverty. "But we don't have to go and get them. I can just wear this."

Albus had to fight the strong urge to shake his head at the dismal state of Severus's clothing. His entire ensemble was nothing but a mishmash of oversized and undersized clothing so stained and worn that Filtch wouldn't even use them as rags to scrub the floors of Hogwarts. And by far the boots that the child were forced to call his own were the worst. Two-sized too big, and full of large holes, it was a wonder that the boy could even walk in them as well as he did.

"I'm going to grow into them." Severus explained, clearly having felt the weight of Albus's stare. "It's a waste of money to buy things that fit you." He insisted, staring down at the floor.

"But sometimes it's nice to spoil yourself." Albus smiled softly. "In fact, I'm almost certain I have some clothes for you back at Hogwarts."

"I don't _need _charity." Severus growled, his cheeks flooding red with anger and shame as he lifted his head to glare at Albus.

"But it isn't charity, my dear." Albus soothed, treading carefully. "Your mother gave me some money to buy new clothes for you. She doesn't want you running around Hogwarts in anything but new clothes."

"Oh." Severus muttered, his angry face gradually fading away into one of careful contentment. "That makes sense."

"Can we go _now_?!" Sirius demanded, yanking at the hem of Albus's robes.

"Alright, alright." Albus chuckled, grabbing hold of one of Sirius's hands. "We can go now." He allowed, holding his free hand out for Severus to grab.

"I can walk by _myself_." Severus insisted, looking insulted once more. "I do all the time."

"I was simply making a nice gesture." Albus placated patiently, hoping that the boy would soon come to trust him.

"I'll follow." Severus compromised, refusing to grip his hand.

"Very well." Albus allowed. "But you must promise not to wander off."

"I promise." Severus agreed, staring Albus directly in the eye.

"Then let's be on our way." Albus smiled, walking out into the corridor.

"Is it true you have a phoenix?!" Sirius asked, bouncing down each step with a loud thud.

"Yes, his name is Fawkes." Albus explained. "And he'll be very happy to have two new guests."

"Is he nice?" Sirius continued, eyes wide with wonder.

"He is very nice." Albus assured. "You'll get along very nicely."

"Can we see the Whomping Willow, too?" Sirius chattered on.

"I don't see why not." Albus agreed, enjoying their conversation.

"And the Great Lake!?"

"Of course." Albus smiled, being rewarded with a large gap-toothed grin.

"Can we go swimming?!" Sirius babbled.

"Certainly." Albus agreed.

"What about the library?" Severus asked softly, sounding excited for the first time that night.

"We can visit the library as well." Albus promised, stretching out a hand to ruffle Severus's already messy hair.

"Can I actually _look _at the books, too?" Severus amended, a cautiously optimistic look creeping unto his dirty face.

"Isn't that what books are for?" Albus grinned, earning his first, albeit very tiny, smile from Severus.

Given that both boys were now smaller, it had taken a considerable amount of time for the three of them to make it down the steps and into the living room. But eventually they had arrived at the intended destination and Albus was very thankful that all of Sirius's loud stomping hadn't woken up Walburga's portrait. Steering the duo of four-year olds over to the giant fireplace, Albus knelt to speak with the boys.

"Do you boys know what flooing is?" Albus asked, hoping to receive two confirmations.

"Uh-huh." Sirius nodded. "I floo _all the time_."

"I don't _like_ flooing." Severus scowled darkly, glaring at the fireplace.

"It's better than apparating, though." Sirius insisted.

"Apparating makes me sick." Severus agreed, his face turning green at just the thought of traveling that way.

"I'm sorry boys, but this is how we're going to have to get to Hogwarts." Albus apologized. "But don't worry, I'll make sure our travel goes smoothly."

"Can't we just fly?" Sirius whined, the corners of his mouth turning down.

"Or take the train?" Severus offered, scowling at the large fireplace as if it had offended him.

"It's much too late, and too far, to fly to Hogwarts." Albus calmly explained. "And I'm afraid the Hogwarts Express isn't running either."

"Let's just get this over with." Severus sighed dramatically, reluctantly reaching up to grab Albus's proffered hand.

"Yeah! Can we go _now_!?" Sirius begged, tugging on Albus's other hand.

"Yes, we can go now." Albus grinned. "Hang on tightly, though. I wouldn't want to lose either of you."


	5. Chapter 5

Albus soon found out that Severus had been speaking literally when he'd made the claim that flooing made him ill. As soon as the scrawny boy's feet had made contact with Albus's carpet, a thick torrent of vomit flew out from his mouth to splatter on said feet and the surrounding area. Almost immediately, Severus hurried a few feet from Albus's side. And standing stiffly, as if expecting a blow, Severus stared warily as Albus approached him.

"Are you okay, Severus!?" Sirius asked, looking alarmed as he shook off a little splatter of puke from his trainers.

"His stomach is just a little upset from the flooing." Albus assured, grabbing hold of one of Severus's hand. "Nothing to get upset about."

"You aren't cross?" Severus demanded, looking skeptical.

"Not at all, my dear boy. A simple spell and the mess is all gone." Albus reassured, giving his tiny hand a gentle squeeze. "And I believe a nice cup of cocoa would do wonders to soothe your stomach, hmm?"

"Chocolate helps upset stomachs." Severus agreed, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

"I'll make us all a cup," Albus awarded, "Just as soon as you two get into your pajamas."

"Can I wear my dragon pair!?" Sirius asked, grey eyes big.

"Let me see if I can find them. What did they look like?" Albus asked, knowing he'd have to conjure up the clothing according to Sirius's description as his parents, like most purebloods, simply threw out the majority of clothing as soon as it was outgrown.

"They're green and they have a big, brown dragon on them." Sirius prattled. "They're really warm, too, and the dragon roars, too!"

"Let me just take a look in your bag." Albus offered, sticking his wand inside the sack and waving it a few times. "Ah, I think I've found them."

Pulling said clothing (newly created) out of the sack, Albus passed them to Sirius to hold unto and then turned to Severus.

"And how about you, my dear boy?" Albus questioned, smiling encouraging at the child who still looked like he believed Albus would hit him at any moment.

"We didn't grab any of my clothes." Severus dismissed. "I don't have any pajamas, anyways."

"What do you sleep in?" Sirius asked, kicking off his trainers.

"One of my Dad's shirts." Severus answered, mimicking Sirius by stepping out of his boots.

"You can sleep in one of my pajamas." Sirius kindly offered. "They're all really, _really_ soft."

"You don't have to share with me." Severus insisted, sounding as if he believed he were a burden underserving of such kind favors.

"It's okay." Sirius smiled. "I have _lots _of clothes."

"Severus," Albus began, "Why don't you borrow a set of Sirius's pajamas tonight and tomorrow I'll conjure you up a few new outfits, hmm?"

Albus would have offered to make the boy a set right then but he feared Severus would lash out about not needing charity. Perhaps once he had a full night with Albus under his belt he'd grow accustomed to being coddled and would be more perceptive to accepting the new clothes in the morning.

"Okay," Severus sighed, "But let _Sirius_ pick which ones he wants to let me use."

"You can wear my panther ones!" Sirius grinned. "They're gray and they have a big, soft panther on them! You can pet him, too, and if feels just like fur!"

As Albus set about conjuring up said clothing he couldn't help but notice the way Severus's eyes lit up at the mention of panthers. Having always pegged Severus as not being an animal person, Albus was quite surprised to find that any version of Severus even had a favorite animal. Tucking the information away for later, Albus pulled the clothing out and smiled down at the children.

"I'm sure you are both _very _tired and ready for bed," Albus sympathized, "But I think you both could use a bath before we have our cocoa and head to sleep."

"But I had a bath this morning." Sirius frowned. "_And _last night."

Albus had little doubt that Sirius was telling the truth as it was perfectly clear that the little heir had been kept as clean as possible. It was Severus who was in dire need of a good dose of soap and a generous helping of shampoo. Clean clothing could only do so much, after all. But Albus wasn't about to single the boy out either, or he'd never gain his trust.

"Why do we need a bath?" Severus frowned. "Are we going somewhere important tomorrow?"

"I find that a nice bath can be _quite _relaxing." Albus reasoned. "And fun, as well."

"What's so fun about sitting in water?" Severus scoffed, rubbing at his still-oozing eye.

"At my house we have bubbles and bath toys." Sirius explained. "And you can play as rough as you want to because you don't have to worry about getting dirty."

"Still doesn't sound fun." Severus complained, slumping his shoulders. "Can we make it quick?" He pleaded, sounding as if Albus were preparing to dismember him rather than clean him up.

"We can make it as quick as possible." Albus promised.

"Can we have bubbles!?" Sirius begged, beginning to bounce on his toes again.

"Of course, my dear boy." Albus grinned, grabbing hold of both boy's hands.

"What color?" Sirius asked.

"Whatever color you would like." Albus smiled.

"Green!" Sirius yelled loudly, displaying his gap-toothed grin. "It's my _favorite_."

"And what about you Severus?" Albus asked. "What color would _you_ like?"

"Green's my favorite color, too." Severus admitted, speaking so quietly Albus had to strain to hear.

"Then green bubbles we shall have." Albus declared, earning another adorable grin from Sirius.

Ushering the two young children into his moderately-sized bathroom, Albus summoned the pajamas they had picked out as well as a couple of pairs of fresh pants. Setting aside two very large, soft towels, he poured an obnoxious amount of green bubble bath into the tub as it rapidly filled with warm water. Using a few squares of toilet paper, Albus flicked his wand a few times until he had a nice little pile of bath toys that consisted of; two water pistols, a few boats, and couple of brightly colored buckets and cups. Tossing them into the bubbly inferno that was once a bath, Albus turned to help the boys undress.

"It's _too _yellow in here." Severus fussed, squinting angrily at the extremely yellow walls.

"Don't you like yellow?" Albus asked gently, helping Sirius out of his shirt.

"_I _like yellow." Sirius informed Severus. "It's the color of the sun."

"I don't like it." Severus scowled, starting to undress himself without any difficulty despite his age. "Frauline Keizer always wears yellow."

"Who is Frauline Keizer?" Albus asked, not liking the tone of Severus's voice.

"Piano teacher." Severus shrugged, dropping his trousers.

"Don't you like Frauline Keizer?" Albus prodded, testing the water with his left hand.

"I don't like her corrector stick." Severus explained, absently rubbing at his knuckles.

"What's that?" Sirius asked, poking at the bubbles that hung over the edge of the tub.

"It's just a stick." Severus dismissed, appearing to avoid the answer.

"I see." Albus clucked, turning to look Severus directly in the eye. "I can promise you that _I _don't have a corrector stick. Or anything like it."

For a moment Albus believed he saw the cautious mask on Severus's face soften into a look akin to a mixture of hope and relief. But as soon as he'd blinked, the guarded look was back to mar Severus's young face and make him appear much older than he actually was.

"Can I get in the tub now?" Sirius pleaded, pulling on Albus's sleeve.

"Alright, alright," Albus chuckled, lifting the boy into the water, "In you go."

Sirius squealed very loudly as he was lowered into the bubbly mess, having disappeared from sight due to the sheer amount of them. Delighted with his sudden concealment, Sirius laughed even louder when Albus stuck a playful hand in after him.

"Where did you get off too?" Albus teased, purposely reaching into the opposite end of the tub.

"Boo!" Sirius yelled, sticking his head from the bubbles. "Surprise!"

"My goodness!" Albus gasped, feigning surprise as he clutched at his chest. "You startled me!"

Grinning wide as the Cheshire Cat, Sirius's eyes twinkled at the acknowledgment of his successful sneak attack.

"What's this?" Sirius asked, sticking out a hand to wave a water pistol.

"It's a water pistol." Severus explained. "They squirt water at people."

"How?" Sirius frowned, waving the gun more rigorously.

"You have to squeeze the trigger." Severus elaborated.

"_Oh_." Sirius nodded, following the instructions to send a stream of water splashing against a wall. "_Wicked_!"

"Severus," Albus smiled, holding his hands out, "Are you ready to hop in?"

"C'mon, Severus!" Sirius begged. "Hurry up! I want to play!"

"Do I _have _to?" Severus grumbled, mild fear on his face as he eyed the tub. "I'm just going to get dirty again."

"Do you eat more than once a day?" Albus reasoned softly. "Or do you not bother too, seeing as you're just going to get hungry again?"

"I don't _like _baths." Severus scowled, backing away from Albus's outstretched hands.

"Why ever not?" Albus prodded, lowering his hands.

"It's _cold_." Severus fretted.

"Na-uh." Sirius argued. "It's warm."

"It smells funny." Severus debated.

"Na-uh." Sirius insisted. "It smells like flowers."

"It makes me itchy!" Severus snapped, stomping his foot.

Almost immediately after his outburst, Severus clamped his hands over his mouth and looked up at Albus with a look of trepidation in his eyes. Blood draining from his face to make him even paler, Severus would have looked like he'd been petrified were in not for his shaking body.

"Severus, dear," Albus soothed, a soft look on his face, "You're quite alright. I'm not cross with you."

"But he yelled at you." Sirius whispered, looking fearful as well.

"Boys," Albus spoke firmly, "I will _never _strike you nor will I harm you." He promised, turning to stare Sirius in the eyes before turning back to Severus.

"But I yelled at you." Severus insisted, still trembling.

"It's okay, dear child." Albus smiled. "You were frustrated. I understand."

"You're not going to get your belt?" Severus whispered, looking ready to bolt at the slightest provocation.

"I shall _never _use the belt on either one of you. For _anything_." Albus assured. "Nor will I use my wand or hands."

"Can I stay here forever?" Sirius asked, speaking in one big rush as he released the breath he'd been holding.

"Both of you can." Albus nodded, turning his attention back to Severus as Sirius grinned and sank back into the tub to play.

"But I'm naughty." Severus frowned, staring down at the tiled floor.

"You most certainly are _not_." Albus refuted. "You are a _very _good boy and I am very happy that you've come to live with me."

"Promise?" Severus whispered, hugging his little arms around himself.

"I promise." Albus assured, slowly holding out a hand.

"For always?" Severus pressed, looking close to tears.

"For _always_." Albus nodded, putting as much sincerity in his voice as possible.

Sniffing very loudly, Severus carefully shuffled forward and stopped just a few inches away from Albus. Placing his tiny arm in Albus's, he looked up with water in his large, unbruised eye.

"I'll be good." He insisted. "I promise."

"You already are." Albus insisted, giving the hand a squeeze. "You are a _very _good boy."

"Really?" Severus pressed, looking skeptical.

"Really." Albus nodded. "Now, are you ready to join Sirius?"

Sighing loudly, Severus nervously bit at his lip as he eyed the tub.

"The water here isn't like the water at your parent's house." Albus explained. "This water is warm and smells very nice. It won't make you itchy, either."

"Yeah, Severus!" Sirius chimed in. "Come on!"

"If I have to." Severus declared dramatically, looking thoroughly defeated.

Giving the theatrical child a reassuring look, Albus moved to scoop the boy up beneath his armpits but was forced to stop when Severus flinched. Lowering his hands once more, Albus reached into his pocket to remove his wand. Being sure to keep from pointing in anywhere _near _Severus, he grabbed a square of toilet tissue and transfigured it into a step stool.

"Would you like to climb in yourself?" Albus questioned. "I'll hold your hand so you can't fall."


	6. Chapter 6

It was nearly three in the morning before Albus was able to get his two new wards to bed and he was eager for his own much-deserved rest. But before he could even think about retiring for the night, he had to check up on his boys and make certain they were doing alright. He was worried that it might be a tough night for the boys, sleeping in such an unfamiliar place and being as young as they were, and he didn't want any of his boys crying themselves to sleep out of fear of any other reason.

So making his way into the corridor of his apartment, Albus made his way to Sirius's door and carefully cracked it open before slipping inside. On the four-poster bed settled in the middle of the room, Sirius lay fast asleep, his little head resting atop one of a dozen pillows. Green quilt having been tucked carefully around him, Sirius clutched his dog plushy closely to his cheek in an adorable display of childishness. Satisfied his young child was fine, and would likely remain so, Albus backed up and proudly admired the work he'd done when he had created Sirius's room.

Having been told repeatedly in two hours that Sirius's favorite color was green, more specifically the color of grass, Albus had made sure to incorporate that into his design by making the walls and quilt said color. Everything else had been done in a complementary shade of brown. Except for the nightlight. Having found out Sirius was utterly _terrified _of the dark, Albus had quickly crafted up a dragon-shaped nightlight for the child and had made it red according to the boys request and delight.

Bending down to kiss the small aristocrat on the forehead, Albus carefully backed out of the room as quietly as he could. Pattering down the corridor a few feet, he stopped outside Severus's door. Knowing that Severus had always been a light sleeper, Albus treaded carefully and breathed a sigh of relief when his entrance failed to wake the young boy.

Having been able to deduce (with much effort) that Severus's favorite color was emerald, Albus had made sure to incorporate that into his design just as he done for Sirius's room. Which meant he'd done the walls and quilt in said color, and had made everything else a complementary shade of silver. But unlike Sirius, Severus had adamantly _refused _a nightlight on the grounds that he _wasn't _a child and couldn't sleep if it was too bright.

Fortunately, much like it had Sirius, the deaging had tuckered Severus out and he'd fallen asleep in mere moments- too tired to voice much complaint about being over-coddled. But unlike said Gryffindor, Severus was no longer tucked in beneath his quilt. Instead, the dark-haired boy was curled up atop them, in the fetal position.

Perturbed, Albus moved slowly and carefully replaced Severus beneath the coverings. Brushing his overly-long hair from his now bruise-free face, Albus bent down and kissed Severus's forehead much like had for Sirius. And giving his hand a little flick, Albus turned a piece of lint from his pajamas into a plush panther. Settling it gently atop of Severus's chest, he quickly made his exit all the while hoping that Severus would not only accept his gift, but feel as if he were _deserving _of it.

Yawning loudly, Albus hoped for the best and flicked his hand a few more times as he cast several wards outside each boy's doors. When he was at last satisfied that he had enough wards to alert him if any of the boys got hurt, in any manner, Albus finally crawled into his own bed and hoped for a bit of a lie in tomorrow morning.

Unfortunately, as Molly and Arthur had warned, such a thing as sleeping in was virtually impossible when one had any children under the age of eight. It was hardly six in the morning before Sirius skipped into his room, and climbed up into his bed.

"Good morning, Sirius." Albus yawned, biting back a loud groan. "You're up early."

"Morning!" Sirius squeaked, grinning widely. "Are we going to eat soon? We _always _have breakfast at six."

"Do you now?" Albus asked, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the light.

"Uh-huh." Sirius nodded. "If we're late we don't get to eat."

"That will never happen here." Albus promised, slowly sitting up. "No matter how late you are."

"Good." Sirius said somberly. "Because I _like _to eat."

"Why don't you start getting dressed while I wake Severus up?" Albus smiled. "As soon as were all out of our pajamas, I'll order us some breakfast."

"Severus is already up." Sirius informed, already crawling off the bed. "He's reading in his room."

"Is he now?" Albus asked pleasantly, unsurprised that Severus had taken to the bookshelf in his room so quickly.

"Uh-huh." Sirius nodded, his big eyes bright. "Severus likes to read."

"Do _you_ like to read?" Albus questioned, scooting out of bed.

"I like to _play_." Sirius explained. "_Outside_." He added, giving Albus a very pointed look.

"Perhaps we can take a stroll outside after lunch. How does that sound?" Albus asked, earning himself another large grin.

"Great!" Sirius yelled, beginning to bounce with excitement.


	7. Chapter 7

Having helped Sirius into some bright, blue robes as well as a pair of trousers, Albus quickly did up the laces on his trainers and sent the energetic boy off to wait for him at the dining room table. Having grabbed his plush dog, the little heir rushed off to comply and Albus could hear him happily humming as he made his way down the hall to Severus's room. Not hearing any noise inside, Albus figured the boy had dozed off back to sleep and would need a gentle wakeup call.

So as quietly as he was able, he pushed the door open and stepped inside. He was more than just a little surprised to find that said boy was neither asleep nor reading, but rather weeing out an open window as he perched atop the bookshelf he'd obviously climbed up on. Obviously Severus saw nothing wrong with his behavior as he didn't even flinch when Albus came inside, and his relaxed demeanor suggested that he was familiar with such an action of peering wherever and whenever he wanted to.

"Severus!" Albus gaped. "What are you _doing_, child?"

"Weeing." Severus explained, unable to turn around as he did his business.

"Why didn't you use the bathroom?" Albus questioned, keeping his voice even.

"It was locked." Severus explained, his tone making it obvious that the boy was wondering why Albus was asking such stupid questions.

"You couldn't have waited just a little longer?" Albus chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.

"If could have, I would have." Severus insisted as he finished up, scowling as he turned around and jumped off the top of the bookshelf.

"Be careful!" Albus scolded lightly, suddenly reminded that he needed to childproof the apartment. "I wouldn't want you to slip!"

"I'm a _good _climber." Severus protested, jerking his chin out. "I can make it to the top of the biggest tree in Spinner's End!"

"But what if the bookshelf toppled over?" Albus questioned, steering the conversation away from anything that Severus could construe as doubt in his abilities. "Or what if it collapsed?"

"I fell out of a tree once," Severus shrugged, "It didn't hurt _that_ much."

"Severus," Albus said gently, "I don't want you climbing up on the furniture."

"_Fine_." Severus scowled, crossing his arms angrily.

"How about we compromise?" Albus asked, smiling down at the sullen child.

"Compromise?" Severus asked, raising a dark brow.

"Yes," Albus nodded, "If we go outside after lunch, I'll let you climb up some trees. I'll cast a few cushioning charm, and you can climb as _high_ as you'd like."

"We're going outside!?" Severus asked, his previous frustration quickly being forgotten.

"Yes." Albus confirmed. "But let's get dressed now, hmm? Sirius is waiting for us at the table."

"I can dress myself." Severus reminded, frowning as Albus remained in the room.

"Of course you can, Severus." Albus placated. "But I thought I'd show you where to find the clothes your mother sent over."

"She didn't send robes, did she?" Severus groaned, a worried look coming to his face.

"She sent a few," Albus responded, "But there is plenty of muggle clothes. Pick _whatever _you'd like and then come join us for some breakfast."

"I get to eat?" Severus asked, his freshly-healed face lighting up.

"Of course! You can eat as _much_ as you'd like to here." Albus assured, knowing that the boy must be close to starving given his frail frame. "And I promise you, I will never take food away to punish you."

"_Never_?" Severus demanded, looking skeptical.

"Never." Albus confirmed. "And I shall never strike you, either."

"If you say so." Severus muttered, voice laden with doubt and a tiny bit of sarcasm.

Knowing that only time would convince Severus, Albus left the boy alone to dress and made his way back into the dining room where he found Sirius happily dancing in his chair as he waited for breakfast to be delivered.

"You're just full of energy, aren't you?" Albus asked, smiling down at the boy affectionately.

"Yes." Sirius nodded. "Mother says I'm an irksome, little imp."

"Oh?" Albus asked, unsurprised to hear of Mrs. Black's hurtful words.

"Uh-huh." Sirius nodded. "What does irksome mean?"

"What would you like to drink with you breakfast?" Albus distracted, pleased that Sirius wasn't as discerning as Severus.

"Pumpkin juice." Sirius decided quickly. "I'm not allowed to have coffee. Mother says it turns me wild."

"_I _like coffee." Severus declared, appearing as if out of nowhere. "It fills your tummy up so you're not so hungry."

"I'm sorry, Severus. The smell of coffee gives me an awful headache." Albus fibbed, not wanting to get into a battle with Severus about why a small child shouldn't have coffee. "Why don't you have some milk or pumpkin juice?"

"I don't _like _pumpkin juice." Severus frowned, climbing into a chair beside Sirius.

"What about milk? Do you like milk?" Albus asked.

"I don't know." Severus shrugged. "I never had it before."

"You've never had milk?" Sirius asked, surprise on his face.

"It's too expensive." Severus explained.

"You can have all the milk you'd like here." Albus offered. "Would you like to try some?"

"That's okay." Severus promised. "I don't like it, I don't want to have to finish it."

"If you don't like it, you won't have to finish it." Albus offered. "That goes with any food or drink. All I ask is that you both give new things a try."

"Do I have to try lemons?" Severus asked. "Even if I'm allergic?"

"You're allergic to lemons?" Albus asked, wondering if that might have anything at all to do with the way the older Severus always refused the candy when offered or if the boy did that just on principal alone.

"I almost die when I eat them." Severus nodded. "And they make me itchy."

"We'll just have to be careful to keep those away, then." Albus smiled.

"I like peaches though." Severus added. "A _lot_!"

"I like pickles." Sirius contributed.

"All this talk of food is making me quite peckish." Albus chuckled. "Shall we have some breakfast?"


	8. Chapter 8

Albus had originally been planning to make the boys wait until after lunch to go outside, but he had quickly found his resolve being worn down after Sirius had begged for the eighteenth time, within an hour of breakfast ending, to go outside. Having found it impossible to ignore the puppy-dog eyes and pleading voice, Albus had caved and told each boy to grab any toys they'd like to bring with them.

Sirius, of course, had been quick to rush off into his room. Severus, however, stood rooted to the spot with an upset look displayed on his face. Clearly the boy still wasn't comfortable claiming anything inside his room as his, toys included. But there was something else bothering Severus. The quiet boy had immediately become even more withdrawn after breakfast, when a house elf had come to clear the table and ask how the meal was.

"Severus, dear, is something bothering you?" Albus asked, not fully expecting an answer from the stoic boy.

"_I _could have cleared the table." Severus whispered, staring at his shoes in shame. "It's not right to make somebody else do your work."

"Severus, they _like _to help out." Albus reasoned. "They tell me so."

"That's what they _have _to say." Severus frowned. "Even if they _don't_ like it."

"Severus, would you like to speak to the house elves after we come back inside?" Albus questioned. "Would that make you feel better?"

"But you're still going to make them do your work." Severus complained.

"What if I start helping?" Albus smiled.

"Can I help, too?"

"I don't see why not." Albus asked, figuring no harm could come from allowing Severus to play housekeeper. "But why don't you go and grab some of your toys?"

"I don't have any toys." Severus explained, staring at Sirius who held a child's broomstick in one hand and a container of magical, non-popping bubbles in his other.

"All the toys in your room, are your toys." Albus smiled. "They're a gift to you from me. I know you'll be helping me a lot, and hard workers need to be paid."

"Come on, Severus!" Sirius grinned. "Grab some toys and then we can go!"

Severus looked like he'd wanted to argue about Albus giving him toys, but sighed when Sirius started to jump. Clearly not wanting to upset his new friend, Severus shuffled into his room and returned with a bucket of miniature cars in one hand and a rugby ball in his other. Clearly Albus had made the right decision in giving Sirius mostly wizarding toys and Severus mostly muggle toys.

"What's that?" Sirius asked, pointing at the ball.

"It's a rugby ball." Severus clarified.

"What's rugby?" Sirius pestered.

"It's like American Football, only better and rougher." Severus said.

"I don't know what that is either." Sirius frowned.

"I'm sure Severus can explain it to you on our way outside." Albus comforted.

"Yeah, let's go!" Sirius cheered. "I want to play!"

"Then let's get going." Albus grinned, holding the door open his office door for them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Albus had absolutely no idea how Severus had managed to get himself _caked _in mud, nor did he have any idea where his trainers were, but he kept calm and allowed the boy his rambunctious play. Boys would be boys after all, and Molly and Arthur had warned him that he'd be hard pressed to keep them perfectly clean for anything more than an hour or so. And while Sirius had at first been terrified to get even a speck of dirt on him, given his strict, aristocratic upbringing, Albus had assured him that he was allowed to get as filthy as he wanted. And even though the mini-Gryffindor had remained hesitant for another twenty minutes, Severus grew tired of new mate being 'ridiculous' and 'accidentally' pushed him into a puddle of mud.

Of course, Sirius had been livid at such 'undignified' behavior and had looked close to tears, but when Albus assured him all was still well Sirius relaxed and allowed Severus to show him how to make mud-castles. An activity there were both still engrossed in, having been given ample amounts of mud due to the recent heavy downpours.

"Your parents let you play like this all the time?" Sirius asked Severus.

"They don't care what I do." Severus frowned. "As long as my chores are done and I don't get the police called."

"What are police?" Sirius asked, scratching his nose and leaving the clean skin muddy.

"They're like aurors." Severus explained. "Except they use guns instead of wands."

"What're guns?"

"They're like wands but they can only stun you or kill you." Severus elaborated.

"Oh." Sirius nodded. "I'd still rather be an auror."

"I'd rather be a pirate." Severus argued.

"What's a pirate?"

"They live on boats and have swords and cannon balls and they do whatever they want to do." Severus explained, excitement softening his voice. "And they get lots of treasure, too."

"Can we be pirates?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, but we have to have a big boat first and find a pirate." Severus sighed. "We could pretend though."


	9. Chapter 9

Four hours of very rowdy, rigorous play had left Albus with two very tired, very _crabby_, pirates. Unfortunately for Albus, _he _was the unfortunate target for their great irritability as both boys still seemed to be the best of friends. And while both boys took great care not to cross the line into any sort of behavior that might be considered even mildly disrespectful, Albus was tired himself and didn't much appreciate the whines from Sirius nor the under-the-breath mutters from Severus that he'd been getting ever since Albus had informed them it was time to head back inside.

And once inside, their moods only deteriorated. Severus had become absolutely _livid_ with having had to undergo another bath so soon and Sirius had quickly dissolved into frustrated tears upon finding that his mashed potatoes had dared to actually touch his corn. Despite Albus's best attempts at reasoning with the distraught boy, Sirius refused to accept that his food touching was anything _but _a tragedy of epic proportions. It wasn't until Severus had stuck his fork betwixt Sirius's two differing foods, making a makeshift barrier, did Sirius calm himself.

"Better now?" Albus asked, massaging his temples.

"Yes." Sirius nodded, smiling appreciatively at Severus.

"Do you have a headache?" Severus asked, squinting at Albus.

"Just a small one." Albus admitted, giving a soft smile.

"If you don't have a headache reducer potion, Gingko Biloba works." Severus informed, his pronunciation impressively near perfect.

"What's that?" Sirius wondered, using a napkin to dab at his chin in an overly dignified manner.

"It's an herb." Severus elaborated. "It's used in _lots _of potions, too."

"Do you make potions?" Sirius questioned, swallowing his food before speaking.

"All the time." Severus nodded, using his sleeve as a napkin. "It's really fun."

"Will you show me how?" Sirius begged.

"Uh-huh." Severus nodded, his mouth still partially full of food. "We can start with a burn healer. Those are _easy_."

"You're supposed to say _yes._" Sirius corrected. "Instead of uh-huh."

"Why?" Severus demanded. "It means the same thing."

"Because it isn't _dignified_." Sirius explained, looking mildly disgusting with Severus's severe lack of anything resembling table manners.

"My dad says being dignified is really just being a prat." Severus said bluntly.

"I'm not a prat and I'm dignified!" Sirius protested, looking very cross and insulted.

"You must be an exception." Severus shrugged.

"What does that mean?" Sirius demanded, still frowning.

"That you're different form everyone else." Severus explained.

"Oh." Sirius said, smiling again. "Thanks."

"Uh-huh." Severus nodded, before turning to Albus. "Can we make a burn healer?"

"That's a fairly complicated potion, Severus." Albus reasoned. "A first-year potion, to be exact."

"But I make it all the time." Severus explained slowly, as if Albus were deaf and hadn't heard the conversation he'd _just _had with Sirius.

"And I'm sure you're a _great _help to your mother-"

"I do it on my _own_!" Severus growled, looking extremely outraged.

"Perhaps this afternoon we'll brew." Albus offered. "I'll even let you do most of the work."

"I'm _not_ a child." Severus muttered, looking highly disappointed.

"Come now," Albus smiled, "Someone has to start the fire with their wands."

"You can do that." Severus sighed in agreement. "And you can get the ingredients ready but I want to let _Sirius _stir and put them in."

"But what will _you _do?" Albus humored.

"Supervise." Severus said simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah, of course." Albus chuckled.

Understandably both boys cheered up at Albus agreeing to let them brew, especially Severus, and the lighthearted mood lasted throughout the duration of the meal. In a pleasant mood himself, now that both boys were calm, Albus was all the greater pleased when the hearty meal eaten by the boys seemed to work to his advantage. That, coupled with the boys earlier rough play, had them nodding off in their seats.

By the time the meal was over (and Severus's face cleaned up) both boys had been far too exhausted to even offer a single groan of complaint when Albus declared it nap time for everyone. So having put Sirius and Severus down to nap side-by-side in Sirius's bed, as the former had _insisted _they be allowed to do so, Albus crawled into his own bed for some much needed rest.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What do you want to do?"

Sirius asked, looking across his bed at Severus. Both of them had been wide awake for a long time and they were starting to get painfully bored. Normally Sirius would have begged Dumbledore to let them start brewing but the man was still fast asleep and snoring quite loudly. And neither of them dared wake the wizard for fear he'd get cross with them and strike them. Or _worse_, send them back home.

"Let's explore." Severus suggested, swiping sleep from his eyes.

"That sounds fun!" Sirius agreed, already slipping off his bed unto the floor.

"Shh!" Severus whispered, joining him on the floor. "We don't want to wake Dumbledore!"

Sirius nodded at the smart advice and stealthily crept after Severus as the smaller boy took the lead. Back at home Sirius always let Narcissa lead the explorations because she was best at finding all sorts of treasures, and Sirius figured Severus must be a fantastic searcher himself because the boy had bragged about all the neat things he'd found back at Spinner's End. And it _had _been Severus's idea to explore in the first place.

"Let's start in the bathroom." Severus suggested, quietly pushing the door open.

"The bathroom?" Sirius frowned. "There isn't going to be anything in there!"

"There might be!" Severus protested. "My Mum hides her wand inside the toilet tank."

"Eww!" Sirius gagged. "Why!?"

"So my dad can't find it." Severus shrugged, rolling his eyes. "_Obviously_."

"Rolling your eyes is rude." Sirius scolded, not used to being disrespected.

"So?" Severus dismissed. "Most manners are for prats."

"Are not!" Sirius growled. "They're for dignified people!"

"Well, being dignified is boring." Severus argued, climbing up unto the bathroom sink.

"What're you doing?" Sirius demanded. "What if you break something!?"

"Shh!" Severus snarled. "Come on! We have to check behind the mirror."

"Why?" Sirius demanded, reluctantly climbing up on the other side of the sick. "There's just going to be potions and toothpaste."

"Toothpaste?" Severus asked.

"It's the stuff you put on toothbrushes." Sirius answered, frowning at Severus's yellow teeth.

"Oh." Severus answered, carefully prying open the medicine cabinet. "Well, my dad keeps all sorts of neat things in _our _medicine cabinet."

"Like what?" Sirius demanded, peering into the cabinet to find nothing but toothbrushes, toothpaste, and healing potions.

"Like his gun." Severus explained, frowning into the cabinet. "Or his truck keys."

"Wicked!" Sirius grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

Sirius and Severus had been exploring Dumbledore's living quarters for nearly an hour and hadn't turned up anything of interest expect for a rather large stash of candy kept in a kitchen drawer that neither boy even dared to touch for fear of earning a beating in result. Sirius had been ready to admit defeat, and suggested they play another game of pirates, when Severus shook his head and insisted they check Dumbledore's office.

At first Sirius had been terrified at just the _idea _of going into Dumbledore's office without permission, but Severus had argued that if such a powerful wizard didn't _want _them to be in his office, he'd have made it impossible for them to get inside. And, more importantly, Sirius didn't want Severus to think he was a coward.

And as soon as Sirius had entered Dumbledore's office, all his fears had been replaced by excitement. Severus had been right! There _was _tons of neat things in this office! The desk alone was overflowing with silver toys that Sirius couldn't _wait _to fiddle with. But best of all was the Sorting Hat, resting on the shelf behind the huge desk.

"Sirius, look!" Severus grinned, pointing at the hat. "Let's put in on!"

"Good idea!" Sirius nodded, staring up at the hat. "But how're we supposed to reach it?"

"I'm a good climber." Severus reminded. "It'll be easy."

Sirius frowned, eyeing all the glass bottles and delicate-looking trinkets lining the shelves up the tattered hat. What if Severus accidentally broke something? Or what if he fell? It was a very long fall to the floor.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked.

"Positive." Severus insisted. "It'll only take a second."

"Alright." Sirius relaxed, believing in Severus. "Just be quiet."

"Keep watch, okay?" Severus asked, pointing at the door that lead back to the apartment.

Hurrying over to the door, Sirius pressed his ear against the door and giggled when he heard the wall-shaking snores. They'd be just fine, Dumbledore was still fast asleep and there weren't any house elves like Kreacher around to tattle on them.

"He's still sleeping!" Sirius called back, waving Severus to continue.

"Watch this!" Severus called back.

Twisting around, Sirius grinned as he watched Severus work. He was like the monkeys Sirius had read about in a book, scaling impressive heights with ease. Maybe he could get Severus to show him how to climb like that!

"Got it!" Severus smirked, holding unto the shelf with one hand while he waved the hat in his other.

"Hurry down so we can try it on!" Sirius insisted.

"Give me a second." Severus nodded, tossing the hat to the floor.

Sirius held his breath as he watched Severus make it to the last shelf, and nearly gave a yell of surprise when Severus simply jumped down instead of lowering himself to the carpet. Thankfully Sirius managed to keep quiet by clamping his hands over his mouth.

"Good job, Sev!" Sirius grinned, staring at the hat as Severus picked it up.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked, holding the hat inches above his head.

"Hurry up!" Sirius begged. "I want a turn!"

Severus nodded, and without another word, placed the ratty hat down atop his black hair. For a moment Sirius feared the hat wouldn't work, as it was quiet for a very long time, but eventually it started to move and they both relaxed.

_"__It isn't time for the sorting…" _The hat accused mildly. _"What have we here?"_

"Tell us what house we're going to be in!" Severus begged.

"Please!" Sirius added, quick to remember his manners.

_"__I was enjoying quite the pleasant nap." _The hat groaned. _"Sorting takes great energy._"

"Please!" Sirius begged.

"Please!" Severus added. "It's just us two!"

_"__Alright, alright." _The hat sighed. _"Sit still!_"

Severus quickly obeyed and sat perfectly still as the hat worked its magic and, seconds later, it had its answer.

_"__Slytherin!_" The Hat declared. "_Although Gryffindor could suit you almost as well_."

"I don't want to be some Gryff-"

"_Next!_" The hat interrupted. "_Come on now! I haven't got all day!_"

Severus scowled and looked ready to rip the hat up but tossed it to Sirius before stomping angrily to the side.

"_Slytherin!_" The Hat declared, after a long silence. "_Though you might just prove to be a Gryffindor yet._"

"I can't be a Gryffindor!" Sirius hollered, throwing the hat to the floor.

"Me neither!" Severus growled, spitting at the hat.

_"__Well, I've never!" _The Hat gasped. _"I'll be sure to remember this come Sorting Time!"_

"See if I care!" Severus snarled. "You'll be a moldy pile before then!"

"Yeah!" Sirius agreed, crossing his arms. "You don't even work anymore!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Albus had woken with a start to find that the two hour nap he'd intended to take had turned into a three and a half hour one instead. Hurrying out of bed, he hurried out into his apartment to check on the boys. Having discussed what was to be expected having two small children in his care, Albus knew there wasn't any way they were both still asleep and he was worried about all the mischief they could have gotten in while he was snoring away.

A quick search of his apartment turned up neither hide nor hair of either kid and Albus had been ready to panic when he heard muffled yelling coming from inside his office. Hurrying inside, Albus was met with the sounds of a dozen cross portraits scolding Sirius and Severus for some heinous offense. Severus, for his part, was doing his best to return each insult- leaving Phineas red-faced and looking as though he wished he could backhand the child for such a back-chatting mouth.

"Just what is going on here!?" Albus wondered aloud, finally taking notice of the Sorting Hat at the boy's feet.

"This boy needs a proper lashing!" Phineas roared, gesturing angrily at a defiant-looing Severus.

"_You _need to have your mouth painted closed!" Severus retorted. "Barmy old codger!"

"Severus!" Sirius gaped. "You're going to get your mouth slapped!"

"Na-uh!" Severus argued. "He's just a painting! He can't do _nothing!_"

"See here, you little whelp!" Phineas roared, glowering at Severus. "The day I let a-"

"Phineas!" Albus shouted, finally commanding everyone's attention.

"Uh-oh!" Both boy's spoke in unison, and two sets of eyes widened at the sight of Albus striding into the door.

"We weren't doing nothing!" Severus immediately insisted, hurrying to hide behind a chair.

"You audacious half-breed!" Phineas barked. "Telling bold-faced lies! Why, if I still had my body I'd thrash you good!"

"Enough!" Albus barked, holding a hand up to silence Phineas. "I'll not have you threatening my wards!"

"If you ask me, they need a good tongue-lashing!" A huffy former headmistress sniffed.

"That's quite enough, Hester." Albus said firmly, rubbing Sirius's shoulder as he ran to hide in his robes. "Armando, you seem calm. What happened?"

"Typical Slytherin mischief, nothing more." The former headmaster shrugged.

"Mischief that involved the Sorting Hat?" Albus continued to question.

"We just wanted to try it on!" Sirius wailed, already sobbing.

"We didn't do nothing!" Severus agreed, practically cowering behind the chair.

"I believe both boys got rather upset with the hat for insinuating that it was _possible _for them to be placed in Gryffindor." Armando continued evenly. "And quite the uproar was created when they tossed it to the floor."

"Ah." Albus nodded, grabbing that hat and returning it to its proper place. "Boys, why don't you run back into the living room? I'll be in in a moment."

Both boys scurried to obeyed, Severus giving him quite the large berth, and Albus waited patiently until the door had closed behind him before he turned to give the offending portraits a few stern words.

Once he was properly satisfied they'd been suitably chastised for their misdeeds, Albus hurried back into his living quarters to deal with his two wards. Sirius had been hysterical and Severus trembling and Albus was eager to quell their fears as quickly as he could. He wanted his boys to feel safe in his keeping.


	11. Chapter 11

Having seated himself down on a stool in front of the sofa, where the two boys had been seated, Albus had smiled at them softly and tried his hardest to exude a calming aura as both boys had clearly been on edge as they anticipated being struck for their small bit of harmless mischief. Having had no intentions of disciplining the small boys beyond a brief talk to establish rules for conduct, Albus had grabbed each boy's hand and given it a small squeeze before explaining to the duo that he didn't want them going into his office without permission and nor did he want them speaking so vulgarly and climbing up on things.

He had then spent the next half hour assuring each of them that he wasn't playing a trick on them when he promised not to meet out any physical discipline on either of them. And while it had been painfully clear that they hadn't believed a word he'd said, they'd both run off to play at his suggestion and Albus figured he needed to give them time to come around to trusting him. It wouldn't do to push them, and so he'd settled into a chair to do a bit of reading before Poppy arrived for a wellness check.

Satisfied when an hour had gone by without any sort of mischief being committed by either boy, Albus leaned back into his comfortable chair and thought a nice snack might be in order. But just as he was prepared to call a house elf for a spot of tea and biscuits, he was struck by the realization that he hadn't heard _any _sort of noise from the children in quite a while. Frowning, he strained his ears hoping to hear any sort of sound that would indicate what they were up to. But all was silent. What kind of young child's play involved absolute silence?

Having heard all sorts of horror stories from Molly, Arthur, and Andromeda Black from when their children were small, Albus hurried as fast he could to Severus's door and pushed his way inside. He nearly laughed out loud when he saw his fears had been for naught and that, for once, a child's silence had _not _heralded trouble-making.

The boys had constructed a harmless, but rather impressive fort, beneath Severus's bed using a heap of blankets and sheets they'd obviously pilfered from the linen closet. Cleverly, the boys had used a broomstick and dozens of large cauldron ladles to keep the great amounts of fabric suspended and Albus marveled at the complexity of the makeshift dwelling.

Kneeling down in front of the entrance, a star-filled purple quilt partitioned at the front left of the bed, Albus cleared his throat loudly to announce his presence.

"Hello boys," He sang, "Could I come in?"

"What's the password?" Sirius demanded, breaking into giggles with Severus.

"Hmm?" Albus pondered, overdramatically. "Could I have a hint?"

"I don't know." Severus sassed, playfully. "_Can _you?"

"May I?" Albus corrected himself.

"You have to say 'captain, may I?" Sirius insisted.

"Captains, may I have a hint?" Albus played along.

"_Hisssssssss_!" Boy boys hissed in unison, spluttering halfway through as they tried to suppress their laughter.

"Is the password 'snake?'" Albus asked.

"No!" Sirius answered. "You have two more guesses!"

"Is it…'Slytherin?'" Albus tried again.

"Wrong!" Severus replied, using his old teaching voice.

"Is it…'basilisk?'" Albus asked, going off on a limb in the hopes that it was the correct answer.

"Bingo!" Severus yelled, poking his head out the flap.

"What's that mean?" Sirius asked, appearing beside Severus.

"He's a dog." Severus drawled. "You say his name when someone's right."

"Why?" Sirius questioned, just as unfamiliar with the muggle term as Albus.

"I don't know." Severus shrugged. "But he lives on a farm." He added, as if _that _particular bit of information clarified everything.

Making a note to ask Hermione about 'Bingo' later, Albus turned his attention back to the boys.

"Captains, may I see the inside now?" Albus pressed.

"Yeah!" Sirius nodded, disappearing back inside.

"But don't make it cave in!" Severus warned, dramatically. "It took us _forever_ to make."

"I shall be very careful." Albus assured, crawling inside after Severus.

"Oh my!" Albus explained, squeezing beneath the bed where they'd covered the floor with warm, thick quilts. "How lovely!"

"It's our pirate hideout." Severus explained, pointing to a child's treasure chest full of fake gold coins that they'd settled against the far back wall.

Blinking in the faint darkness, as the only light came from a small globe that projected hundreds of stars on the walls and ceiling, Albus carefully lay on his back and grinned. Clearly the boys had tested him earlier with the password, trying to determine if what he said about keeping his patience and not striking him was true, and obviously he'd passed that test. While both boys still appeared mildly cautious around him, they obviously felt comfortable enough with him to actually include them in their play.

"I'm sure it's the best pirate hideout there is." Albus praised, startling slightly when Sirius snuggled up to his side.

"Really?" Sirius grinned, resting his head on Albus's chest.

"Really." Albus nodded, rubbing Sirius's back.

"You see those stars?" Sirius asked, tugging lightly on Albus's beard.

"Which stars?" He asked, smiling across the fort at Severus.

"Those ones." Sirius pointed. "That's the stars named after me."

"Named after _you_?" Albus asked, chuckling gently.

"Yes." Sirius agreed, tracing the constellation with his fingers. "Know what it is?"

"It's a dog." Severus answered, still seated far away from Albus.

"Is it now?" Albus asked, trying his hardest to include the antisocial boy.

Severus just nodded, looking extremely uncomfortable without having Sirius as his safety crutch at his side. Hugging his knees to his chest, he looked ready to bolt at any moment and Albus tried to sooth him by giving him his biggest smile.

"Sev," Sirius whined suddenly, "What're you doing over there?"

"Sitting." Severus scowled, beginning to pick at his toes.

"Come look at the stars with us!" Sirius pleaded.

At first, Albus thought Severus would refuse and run from the fort. But after a long minute, he sighed loudly and slowly crawled over to sit beside Sirius rather than take Albus's free side. If it hadn't been more than blatantly obvious that Severus didn't know how to handle human contact before, it became clear then.

"You have to lie on your back to see them!" Sirius exclaimed. "You have to lie down like me!"

"I don't want to!" Severus scowled, hiding behind his hair.

"Please!?" Sirius begged. "It's fun!"

Albus was ready to come to poor Severus's aid when the pale boy heaved another loud sigh and crawled over Albus's knees to Albus's free side. Almost alarmingly stiff, Severus looked across at Sirius's position (no doubt to make sure he was doing it correctly) before slowly lowering his head on Albus's chest while at the same time keeping his body as far away from Albus's side as he could.

Figuring a small victory as good as none, Albus rubbed Severus's shoulder and smiled down at him before turning back to stare at the ceiling to keep from making the boy anymore uncomfortable.

"You two are rather brilliant, lovely boys." Albus hummed.

"Thank you!" Sirius muttered, looking down shyly.

"If you say so." Severus sighed, his thumb inching into his mouth.

"Severus!" Sirius scolded. "You're too big! Remember!?"

Almost as if his thumb had been lit on fire, Severus yanked it out and scurried from Albus's side. Stopping quite far away, Severus trembled slightly and eyed Albus with trepidation.

"Severus!" Albus said alarmed, carefully sitting up so as not to dislodge Sirius. "What's wrong?!"

"I won't do it again." Severus promised, sitting on his hands.

"Severus," Albus said calmly, "You won't ever get in trouble for sucking your thumb."

"Slytherins get their thumbs dipped in vinegar for sucking their thumbs!" Sirius informed Albus. "Only babies get to suck their thumbs!"

"It was an accident!" Severus snarled. "And only prats tattle!"

"Boys," Albus interrupted before a fight could ensue, "I shall _never _dip your thumbs in vinegar for any reason. You're free to suck your thumbs all you'd like."

"But-"

"In fact," Albus smiled, winking at Severus, "I myself fancy doing so every so often."

"Really!?" Sirius asked, jaw dropping. "But you're, like, fifty!"

"Yes, really." Albus fibbed, earning a small smile from Severus who, for once, seemed oblivious to the slight untruth. "Now, I dare say I'm rather peckish. Would you pirates like to share a small snack with me?"

"I'm not hungry." Severus protested softly.

"Surely you can manage to nibble a biscuit?" Albus prodded.

"A biscuit!?" Severus smiled, eyes lighting up.

"Indeed." Albus nodded, holding the door flaps open. "Now let's get going. _Before _they get cold."


	12. Chapter 12

Albus was sitting in his favorite chair, brushing out his beard, when he heard a knock sounding on his office door. Setting his brush aside, he looked across the room to where both boys lay on the stomach atop the sofa, playing with their plushies. Certain that they were well immersed in their play and would be fine if he left for a few seconds, Albus hurried to let Poppy in.

Exchanging pleasantries, Albus carefully lead the mediwitch through the toy-strewn, disaster area of his living quarters towards the two giggling boys and shared a small smile with the woman as they listened to the children's carefree play.

"I want to be a dog." Sirius confessed to Severus. "A _pirate _dog."

"I want to be a panther." Severus admitted. "They're my _favorite_."

"That would be _wicked_!" Sirius grinned. "But do you think we'd still be able to play?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Severus wondered, gnawing on his nails.

"Because cats and dogs don't get along." Sirius frowned.

"Well…" Severus paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "_We _still get along. Even though you're rich and I'm poor."

"Oh yeah." Sirius smiled, nodding in agreement.

"And we can't be animals until were older anyways." Severus continued. "You have to be _big_ to be an Animagus."

"How big?" Sirius wondered aloud.

"Real big." Severus replied, stretching his arms out wide.

"Like eleven?" Sirius asked. "Or even bigger?"

"Even bigger." Severus confirmed. "You have to be at _least _fifteen."

"That's forever away!" Sirius whined.

"It's not so bad." Severus soothed. "Because when you're big you don't get to play so much anymore."

"Yeah." Sirius frowned. "My cousin Narcissa is _nine _now and she doesn't get to play anymore. She cries a lot now."

"Maybe we can make her a potion that makes her feel better." Severus suggested. "My Mum drinks _lots _of those."

"Maybe you should give some to your Dad." Sirius suggested. "Then he wouldn't be so mean."

"I tried to put some in his whiskey once." Severus scowled darkly.

"Did it work?" Sirius asked, oblivious to his friends lowered mood.

"No. He caught me and broke the bottle over my head." Severus muttered, rubbing at his forehead. "My mum locked him out of the house for that."

"I thought your mom didn't like you." Sirius frowned.

"She likes me sometimes." Severus shrugged. "She's moody is all."

"Oh." Sirius nodded. "At least your mom likes you sometimes."

"Uh-huh." Severus nodded. "Wanna play something different?"

"Severus, Sirius," Albus smiled, interrupting the boys before they could run off on him, "I'd like you to meet someone." He introduced. "This is Poppy. She is a very good friend of mine." Albus introduced, gesturing at the woman beside him.

"Hello, boys." Poppy grinned, smiling widely in their direction.

"Nice to meet you." Sirius warbled, manners having been well-engrained in him. "I'm Sirius Black, the Third."

Severus, for his part, remained very silent and still as he regarded the nurse with a great deal of mistrust. Nibbling his bottom lip, he looked very uneasy as he eyed the hospital uniform and Albus was helplessly reminded of how the adult Severus loathed the hospital wing and anything related to it- especially smell. It had taken Severus nearly a full decade to warm up to Poppy, and clearly Severus's mistrust of all things hospital related had begun early. But how?

"This is Severus Snape." Sirius gestured at his friend, happy to speak up for him.

"It's very nice to meet you, both." Poppy grinned, reaching out to shake the hand Sirius offered.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Sirius warbled, one of several phrases he'd no doubt been taught to say since he could speak. "Will you be joining us for supper?"

"I'm afraid I can't stay." Poppy explained. "I'm actually here on business."

"Business?" Sirius asked.

"She's a nurse." Severus mumbled, looking ready to bolt.

"Is she here for our yearly check-up?" Sirius asked, looking annoyed at the prospect of being poked and prodded but nowhere near as fearful as Severus.

"You get a check-up every year?" Severus gagged, looking horrified at such a prospect.

"We Blacks have to keep our health up." Sirius intoned. "So we can produce when were bigger."

"Produce what?" Severus demanded, looking confused.

"I don't know." Sirius shrugged. "My dad says he'll tell me when I'm older."

"Severus, when is the last time you had a checkup?" Albus asked kindly, knowing the adult Severus had to be all but forced into having one every few years.

"When I fell out of the tree and broke my arm." Severus answered. "My mum wasn't home so I had to go to the muggle hospital."

"Did you have a bad time at the hospital?" Albus pressed gently.

"Dad was cross because it cost so much money." Severus muttered. "And the hospitals on the rich side of town so the doctor was a prat."

"Wasn't he nice?"

"No." Severus barked. "He twisted my arm. And he cuffed me upside the head when I called him a prat."

"Well," Albus reasoned, "Poppy is a _very _nice lady and I can promise you that she'll never hurt you."

"I would never." Poppy agreed. "In fact, I just need to wave my wand about each of you and then you're free to go back to playing."

"It's not like we have a choice." Severus fussed, turning deathly pale.

"I promise you it won't hurt." Poppy smiled.

"I don't want to." Severus whispered, nibbling nervously on his panther's ears.

"Who's your friend?" Poppy asked, reaching out to pet the plush fur.

"Shadow." Severus answered, hiding behind his hair.

"This is Snuffles." Sirius joined in, introducing his dog.

"Hello Snuffles, hello Shadow." Poppy grinned, smiling at Sirius before turning back to Severus. "Did you know I love animals, Severus?"

"You do?"

"Very much so. And I would _never _hurt an animal." Poppy promised.

"Really?" Severus asked, looking up with careful caution in his eyes as he gradually began to believe the truth.

"Really." Poppy nodded. "So how about I check Snuffles and Shadow first, hmm? You can see how I handle a checkup with them, and then you can decide if you'll let me check you over."

"I get to choose?" Severus asked, looking amazed.

Clearly the medwitch knew what she was doing or Albus would have protested.

"You do." Poppy nodded.

"And you'll be real nice to Shadow?" Severus pressed, looking worried that his friend might be harmed.

"I'll be extra nice to him." Poppy nodded. "And he'll get a lollipop at the end just like you will if you let me check you over."

"A lollipop?" Severus asked, his sweet tooth kicking in.

"Any flavor you'd like." Poppy smiled.

"Shadow can't really eat lollipops because he's a panther." Severus mentioned, a leading tone in his voice.

"Well then, I guess that means you'll have to eat his for him."


	13. Chapter 13

Sirius was seated in front of the living room fireplace with Snuffles, smiling widely as he built up a very big tower with the large, colorful blocks both boys had quickly grown fond of. The well-mannered boy chatted with his plushy all the while, telling him all about the adventures he and Severus had been sharing and Albus smiled as the conversation reached his ears.

"Can't Severus come and play now?" Sirius suddenly whined, looking across the room to the sofa.

"In a little bit, Sirius." Albus consoled.

"But he's taking forever." Sirius complained, huffing indignantly.

For once, the young aristocrat wasn't exaggerating. Whereas Sirius's checkup had taken a brief ten minutes, Severus's was taking twice as long. For starters, the pauper had fussed terribly when Poppy first pointed her wand at him and had steadfastly refused to settle down until Albus took him up into his lap and held him close. And now, after the extensive scanning had finally finished, Severus refused to allow his shirt to be removed.

"Severus, it's alright." Albus crooned, smiling down at said child.

In response, Severus shook his head and pressed even further into Albus's chest. Having looked much younger to begin with, the small boy almost looked like a toddler as he sucked at his thumb.

"Come now," Poppy sang, "Can you tell us why you don't want to take your shirt off?"

Severus simply shook his head again, and grabbed at Albus's beard.

"You don't have to hide anything from me." Poppy promised. "Or Albus."

"Can I hold Shadow?" Severus pleaded.

"I think that is an _excellent _idea." The mediwitch grinned, setting the panther beside Severus. "Let's get that shirt off, then you can hold Shadow."

Severus sighed loudly but sat up, albeit very slowly, and easily whipped his shirt off. Quickly reaching for Shadow, he hugged the toy to his chest very tightly and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. But not before Poppy and Albus saw the condition his poor battered body was in.

His poor body was clearly malnourished; his ribs poking out from beneath bruised, unhealthily colored skin. And if that weren't enough to make Albus's blood boil, the condition his poor little back_ was_. It was also bruised, with three or four scars that had clearly come from a violent lashing. And, at one his shoulders, a small black sore could be seen that was obviously the result of a dark hex or curse.

"I didn't see those last night!" Albus exclaimed, quickly defending himself before Poppy could lay into him for negligence. "Or this morning!"

"Mum uses glamours when we go to the grocery." Severus mumbled, his words obscured by his thumb. "She doesn't like people to stare."

"Sweetie," Poppy smiled wide to hide her upset, "Why don't you let me heal those up? It won't hurt a bit."

"Okay." Severus nodded, looking vaguely excited. "My shoulder was getting itchy."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After another half hour, involving cleaning up the wounds and healing them, both boys were issued clean bills of health as well two lollipops each. One for themselves and one for _both _'their plushies' as Sirius was about to let Snuffles be left out. Poppy had left not long after that, eager to return to her knitting as it would take her mind of the homicidal rage she felt toward a particular set of parents.

"What flavors do you have?" Sirius asked Severus, sucking on a banana flavored lollipop.

"Grape and strawberry." Severus grinned, both sticks from the candy sticking out of his mouth as he sucked both of them at the same time.

"You look silly." Sirius giggled. "Why didn't you save one for later?"

"I like candy too much." Severus shrugged, slurping loudly on his sweets.

"You look like a walrus." Sirius laughed, placing a yellow block atop the tower they were building.

"If I'm a walrus, you have to be a sea animal, too." Severus insisted, pulling his sweets out before replacing them.

"I'll be a shark!" Sirius yelled, making an angry face. "Rawr!"

"Arr, Arr, Arr!" Severus yelled, pretending to be scared.

"I'm going to eat you!" Sirius hollered, baring his teeth.

"You can't!" Severus grinned, smug. "Walrusesesses are bigger than sharks!"

"No they aren't. Sharks are huge! I saw one in a book!"

"Albus!" Severus called out. "Are walrusesses bigger than sharks?" He demanded, adorably unable to say walruses.

"I believe so." Albus smiled. "But pretend sharks and walruses can be as big as you'd like them to be."

"I'm a house-sized shark!" Sirius smirked.

"I'm a castle-sized walrus." Severus retorted.

"That's a big walrus." Sirius relented, looking amazed.

"It's okay. He's nice to sharks if they're nice to him." Severus promised.

"My dear boys," Albus chuckled, "I do believe it's time for two sea creatures to have some supper."

"People food?" Sirius questioned.

"Yes." Albus chuckled.

"Good. I don't want to eat shark food!"

"I don't want to eat walruseses food, either." Severus commented.


	14. Chapter 14

One Month Later

Albus relaxed in his recliner in the living room as he watched his two small wards playing, and marveled at just how much progress had been made in the last four weeks. Sirius was no longer so obsessed with being proper and perfect at all times, and Severus had gradually begun to warm up to Albus and human contact. And while Albus couldn't claim that the same amount of progress had been made in regards to finding a cure, he was still very pleased. The lessons his children learned now would stick with him when they were turned back to their proper ages, and that was nothing short of a blessing.

Better yet, both boys would surely be good friends upon returning to adulthood. No longer would they both be eager to tear each other's throats outs at the slightest provocation. They'd already become as close as brothers, and Albus smirked to himself as he recalled all the times he'd told the adult Sirius and Severus that they really weren't all that different.

Even now they were brewing together. At Severus's insistence, Albus had finally caved and purchased a miniature cauldron and ladle for the young children. Granted he had added _several _safety features to it- amongst the most important being that of several wards to keep small fingers and hands from being burned. In addition to that, instead of allowing the two boys to make their own fires to heat the cauldron, Albus had used a quite a bit of magic to create flames that couldn't burn _skin_, but still heat a potion up, that could be controlled by two small buttons on the side of the cauldron. As for the knives, Albus had bewitched those not to slice skin. Finally, in regards to the ingredients, Albus had steadfastly refused to give them anything even remotely dangerous or beyond a third year level. Thankfully, Severus had finally given up fighting him on that and had learned to enjoy what he'd been given.

"Now what, Sev?" Sirius's asked, looking across the miniature cauldron at Severus.

"Now we have to let it simmer." Severus declared, peering into the bubbling cauldron.

"Until the smoke turned pink?"

"Uh-huh." Severus nodded, carefully setting his ladle aside. "Then it's finished."

"Wicked!" Sirius grinned.

"Brewing is the best!" Severus agreed.

"Want to build a tower while we wait?" Sirius asked, already heading over to the giant chest of blocks.

"Yes!" Severus agreed. "Let's get a stepstool and build it _really _high!"

"As big as a castle!" Sirius nodded. "Then we could get a hippogriff!"

"Do you think Fawkes would get along with a hippogriff?" Severus wondered aloud, helping pull the stepstool over to the blocks.

"Probably." Sirius shrugged.

"Do you think he'd let us ride him?" Severus pressed, started to build the base of the tower with green blocks.

"Of course!" Sirius insisted. "They love to do that. But you have to be polite to them or they'll bite your arm off!"

"I'll be nice to him if he's nice to me." Severus nodded.

"He should be." Sirius assured, helping Severus to start on the second floor.

"Maybe your cousin could over?" Severus suggested. "That way she won't be so sad anymore."

"Yeah!" Sirius yelled. "And Andromeda, too! But not Bella!"

"Who's Bella?"

"Bella's mean!" Sirius scowled. "She's my cousin."

"We could make her walk the plank." Severus suggested, giggling loudly.

"Into the ocean!"

"With the sharks!" Severus added.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Remus arrived in the headmaster's office and precisely 1:20, ten minutes early as usually was. The headmaster was scheduled a meeting with the minister and several other ministry officials and had called on Remus to babysit his wards, something he was more than willing to do as he no longer had a job. Of course, Molly would have _loved _a chance to do so but Arthur had won tickets to go see Celestia Warbeck and there wasn't any way Mrs. Weasley was going to miss out on that once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

Granted, it _would _be a bit odd babysitting his best mate and former classmate. Even with Albus's insistences that both boys were children, no longer having any of their adult memories, Remus was nervous. What if Severus harbored some residual hatred towards him and refused to mind him? And what if Sirius tried to walk all over him? He didn't really want to be firm with the boys, especially as Albus had told him that both boys needed to be handled delicately.

"Albus!" A small voice carried through the door. "May I answer the door?"

"Go on ahead, Sirius." Albus's chuckle sounded.

Remus smiled at the unbridled enthusiasm and, seconds later, the door was thrown open with impressive speed. Looking downward, Remus spotted the boy that was very obviously Sirius.

"Hi!" The boy grinned. "I'm Sirius Black, the Third!"

"Hello, Sirius." Remus kneeled down in front of him and stuck out a hand. "I'm Remus."

"Hello, Remus." Sirius warbled, shaking his hand with a firm grip. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Sirius," Albus called out, "Why don't you invite our guest into the living room?"

"Come with me, please." Sirius requested, grabbing hold of Remus's hand.

"Lead the way." Remus allowed, walking slowly so as to keep pace with the child.

It didn't take very long for Sirius to bring him through the office and in through another door that lead into the Headmaster's private quarters. Carefully stepping around a rather large tower, and stepping over several toy cars, Remus made his way over to Albus who was seated in a recliner.

"Ah, Remus." Albus smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Remus returned the smile and seated himself on the couch.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Albus asked. "A biscuit? The boys helped me make them."

"I'm fine, thank you." Remus declined. "But speaking of boys, where is the second one?"

"I do believe Severus is still a tad bit withdrawn and shy." Albus explained, pointing out to where Severus hid behind the recliner he was sitting in.

"That's rather unfortunate." Remus smirked, reaching into his trouser pockets. "Because if I can't see where Severus is, I'll have to eat the chocolate I brought him myself."

Remus sighed loudly afterward, making it clear that this was a huge imposition Severus had placed upon him. Rather slyly, he removed said chocolate ball from his pocket and held it up to examine it with a look of faked disgust.

"You don't _have _to if you don't want to." A small voice muttered from behind the chair.

"You mean to tell me that you would be willing to eat this _for _me?" Remus asked, smiling widely at Severus who was beginning to scoot out from behind the chair.

"Uh-huh!" He nodded vigorously, his slightly curly hair bobbing along.

"Why don't you come on out and take it then?" Remus coaxed. "I even have one for Sirius."

"C'mon, Severus!" Sirius demanded, racing over to Severus.

"Is he nice?" Severus asked, pulling at Albus's hem.

"He is very nice." Albus nodded.

"C'mon, Sev!" Sirius repeated, dragging Severus over to Remus.

"Hi there." Remus grinned.

"This is Severus Snape." Sirius introduced. "He really, really loves candy."

"So I've been told." Remus nodded, pleased that Albus had told him of Severus's extreme sweet tooth. "It's very nice to meet you, Severus."

Severus remained mute, opting to stare up at him instead with large, somber eyes. This went on for a very long time, until Severus suddenly turned and whispered into Sirius's ear; so quietly that even Remus's sensitive hearing couldn't pick it up.

"He says it's nice to meet you, too." Sirius translated.

"Thank you." Remus nodded, holding out two chocolate balls. "Go on, take one."

"Can I have the one with the silver wrapper?" Severus asked.

"Yeah! I want the red one." Sirius nodded, grabbing up his candy quickly.

"Go on Severus," Remus coaxed again, "Take yours."

Very cautiously the pale boy obeyed and plucked the sweet from his palm, offering up a small smile in thanks before he ran back over to Albus and lifted his arms up. Sirius meanwhile, opted to seat himself on the sofa beside Remus.

"Up you go." Albus grunted, bending to lift Severus into his lap.

As soon as he'd been properly seated, Severus carefully removed the silver wrapping with impressive dexterity. Sirius, however, struggled and turned to Remus.

"Will you open this for me?" He begged, tugging on his robe sleeves.

Remus did as asked and returned the uncovered sweet. "There you are."

"Is Remus going to join us for supper?" Sirius asked, looking hopeful.

"He is." Albus nodded.

"Wicked!" Sirius grinned. "I like Remus!"

"I like you, too." Remus assured, patting said child on the shoulder.

"What about you, Severus?" Albus questioned softly, tickling Severus beneath the chin. "Do you like Remus?"

"A little bit." The child whispered, grabbing at Albus's beard.

"I'm glad to hear that." Albus purred. "Because I have a _very _important meeting this afternoon with the minister. And I was thinking Remus could keep you company while I was away."

"But you're coming back, right!?" Severus yelled, looking highly alarmed.

"Of course I am, dear child." Albus soothed.

"Can't we come with you!?" Severus pleaded, looking close to panic.

"Severus dear, I will only be gone until supper time." Albus crooned. "You'll have lots of fun with Remus and you won't even notice I'm gone."

"But I want to go with you!" Severus hollered, face turning red.

"Sever-"

"I don't like him!" Severus cried, tears starting to fall. "I don't want you to go!"

"Severus!" Albus scolded, looking at a loss.

"I don't want to stay with him!" He screamed, hopping off Albus's lap and running off.


	15. Chapter 15

After a very long fifteen minutes, Albus had finally managed to locate the crafty Slytherin who'd hidden himself in one of the craftiest places; inside the cupboard beneath the bathroom sink, hidden under the piles and piles of extra towels. Albus had almost missed him at first, until the tell-tale sounds of crying reached his ears and he saw a pile of towels move ever-so-slightly. After that, it had taken another ten minutes to coax the boy outside and into his arms.

"Severus-"Albus kneeled in front of Severus's bed, as that had been where he'd placed both of the boys, "I-"

"I don't like him!" Severus wailed, wiping at his tear-stained cheeks.

"Don't cry!" Sirius insisted, leaning over to give Severus a big hug.

"I don't like him!" Severus insisted, accidental magic making the bed shake.

"But he gave us candy." Sirius reminded, holding Severus tightly. "_I _think he's nice!"

"But…But I don't want Albus to leave us with him!" Severus sobbed.

"It's okay!" Sirius promised. "He'll be nice!"

"You don't know that!" Severus whined, resting his head on Sirius's shoulder.

"Yes, I do!" Sirius argued. "I won't _let _him be mean!"

"Promise?" Severus hiccupped, holding up his pinky to initiate a pinky-promise; something the scrawny boy had quickly introduced to his best mate.

"Promise." Sirius said solemnly, linking pinkies.

"Why can't we go to Molly's?" Severus pleaded, looking up at Albus with betrayal in his eyes. "She's _nice_! She lets me bake with her."

"And Arthur lets us play with the gnomes!" Sirius was quick to come to his distraught friend's defense. "Severus doesn't _like _new people!"

"Well," Albus smiled softly, "You like me, don't you? And you like Molly and Arthur?"

"Yes." Sirius nodded, looking confused as to where this was going.

"Uh-huh." Severus sniffled, still red-faced.

"Well, you never used to know us." Albus reasoned. "We were new people once."

"Can't you stay?" Severus begged, still clinging tightly to Sirius.

"I can stay for a little bit." Albus promised. "And then I must go. But I promise I'll be back in time for supper."

"But what if he's mean when you're gone?" Severus cried.

"Do you know what a portkey is?" Albus asked, summoning a pink handkerchief.

Both boys nodded.

"Well, _this _just so happens to be a portkey." Albus fibbed, handing the cloth to Severus.

"Really?" Sirius asked, still holding his 'brother' protectively.

"Yes." Albus nodded. "So if you feel Remus is being mean, you can kiss this handkerchief and it'll take you to where I am."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Remus gave a sigh of relief when Albus finally returned with the boys. He felt terribly that he'd had such a negative impact on Severus's emotions, and he wanted to rectify the problem as soon as possible. It was one thing for the adult Severus to hate him, but for such a cute, little boy to be so afraid of him…that hurt.

"Hi, Sirius. Hi, Severus." Remus smiled softly. "I noticed you've been brewing! Could you tell me what?"

"It's a burn salve!" Sirius babbled. "Sev is really good at potions!"

"He is, isn't he?" Albus cooed, smiling at said boy who sat on Albus's hip.

"Sirius helped." Severus sniffled, wiping his face with Albus's beard.

"Maybe you two could show _me _how?" Remus asked. "I'm sure it's fun."

"You have to promise to be nice to Severus first." Sirius ordered, crossing his arms as he stared up at Remus.

"I promise that I will be very nice to _both _of you." Remus promised.

"But especially _Sev_." Sirius argued, reminding Remus of the way that the older Sirius would defend Peter.

"I promise to be extra nice to Severus." Remus agreed, speaking very seriously.

"So it's agreed," Albus declared, "Everyone is going to be nice to everyone."

"Severus, let's go play now!" Sirius pleaded, clearly not wanting to see his friend cry.

"Want to stay with Albus before he leaves." Severus sniffed.

"Why don't I play with you?" Albus was quick to offer.

"Let's play pirates!" Sirius offered. "You and Remus can be giants!"

"What an excellent idea!" Albus encouraged.


End file.
